Welcome to Gravity falls
by GH08T
Summary: The tales of the Pines family in there stay in the mysterious town of Gravity falls
1. episode 1 Mexican conspiracy

Well it was just an ordinary day in the strange town of Gravity falls on where the pines family were doing they're everyday stuff."behold the box of wonders" Grunkle Stan said showing them an empty box."now sold for 400 dollars" Grunkle Stan said then all the tourist pulled out their money and started buying it. When the tourists left Grunkle Stan went into the living room to see Mabel cheering for Soos who is trying to lick his elbow again while Dipper was reading his journal."So how much was today's batch mr. Pines? Soos asked."16000 dollars"Grunkle Stan said. "Hey Grunkle Stan can we eat at that mexican joint downtown?" Mabel asked. "Okay fine but only for lunch" Grunkle Stan said.

At the restaurant

Dipper and Mabel were at the arcade area where they played a few games until Dipper noticed one of the consoles moving."Hey Mabel look at that console" Dipper said pointing at the moving video game console. When they went near it suddenly moving quickly and broke through the wall."Mabel do you know what this means?" Dipper asked."that you should record it due to the fact it's a supernatural creature or object" Mabel said."no,yes how did you know?" Dipper said."a bit cliche" Mabel said.

Later after lunch

"Hello and welcome back to Dipper's guide to the unexplained and today I'm gonna talk about the moving arcade console at the mexican joint in Downtown Gravity falls. So now me and my crack team of experts are going to find out what it is" Dipper said into the camera.

In the woods

"I was able to track it down into the woods and I'm apparently wearing my video camera hat so I could capture it on film" Dipper said. Then a very dark creature with a long black tail and yellow and red eyes appeared and it started chasing Dipper.

Later

"Okay I think I lost it" Dipper said into the camera. Thena rock suddenly transformed into the creature and it attacked Dipper again.

Even more later

The camera had a slightly broken lense and Dipper had a lot of wounds,scratch marks and a black eye."we were able to catch the creature and lured it into a cge made for a pterodactyl using chocolate that Mabel was saving for a now concludes Dippers guide to the unexplained number 366" Dipper said and fell unconscious and the camera stopped recording.

When Dipper woke up he started studying the creature until he found a page in the journal about the creature."so what is it Dipper?" Mabel asked."the chupacabra. A mexican animal eating dog who has the ability to blend in with any surrounding and only found in certain parts of Mexico" Dipper said."where did it come from?" Dipper asked."dude I think it was from that mexican restaurant" Soos said. "You know what Soos I think you're write" Dipper said.

At 9:00 pm

The restaurant was finally closed and Dipper and Mabel snuck in the restaurant."cha ching,cha ching,cha ching" Mabel said playing with the cash register. Then Dipper opened the door that said employees only and found more of the chupacabra."woah I wonder what are these creatures for" Dipper asked."well I'll tell you boy" a man said and knocked out Dipper.

When Dipper woke up he saw an overweight man who was wearing a blck and red tuxedo walking around the cage they were in."look kid this room is for employee's only" the man said."who are you?" Dipper asked. The name is Joey Marcos at your service" Joey said. "Why did you capture these creatures?" Mabel asked. "Wel ain't it obvious? I'm using them as my main ingredient for my deluxe chupacabra sized special which is one of my most famous dishes" Joey said. Then Dipper noticed a girl in another cage threw a rock at him and pointed at the emergency release switch. Then Dipper grabbed the rock and threw it at the switch which released everyone. Then the chupacabras chased Joey into the woods where he was never seen or heard from again. When Dipper and Mabel got out of the cage the girl in the other cage was gone without a trace."who was she?" Dipper asked. "I don't know" Mabel said and walked out of the room.

The end

Credits

Dipper,Mabel,Soos and Grunkle Stan by: Alex Hirsch

Joey marcos by: GH08T

Zkr zdv vkh ?

Hey guys this was my first Gravity falls fanfic and now I'm starting a new series and I'm hoping a big sucess and thanks for supporting me and my stories so Fairfarren till next time


	2. Episodw 2 screaming from the woods

It was Nightime in the mysterious town of Gravity falls and everyone was asleep including the chupacabra that Dipper kept as a pet. Suddenly there came a very loud scream which woke up everyone in the Mystery Shack. "What was that?" Mabel asked lazily. "let's find out" Dipper said Grabbing his camera and heading into the woods

In the woods

"We are getting close" Dipper said as the screams got louder and by the time they got there the screams were gone and were replaced with very soft crying."what the heck just happened" Dipper asked."I don't know faceless tall suit guy" Mabel said half asleep. When Dipper went further he saw a girl with long black hair wearing a black dress and she was sitting on a stump crying."Hey girl are you okay" Dipper asked until her head spinned and it was facing Dilper with souless eyes and it sang.

Dear child go to sleep

Sleep well in your wooden bed

Count the sheep

And go to a never ending sleep

She kept on singing that song until more

Of them started to appear and they were all singing the same song. Dipper's head was already aching like it was about to crack but for some reason Mabel was not feeling a thing. Dipper was finally about to give up until a ghostly hand grabbed Dipper's hand and It lifted them out of that place."you should never wonder around the woods. Those Banshee's could have killed you" The ghost girl said."Who are you" Dipper asked. "Well don't you know Mabel wasn't your only sister" the ghost girl said. She had white hair and she wore a blue shirt,a long blue tail,and she was glowing bright violet color."and Dipper my name is Skyla and I'm your third and oldest sister" Skyla said and Dipper was surprised to know he had anonther sister.

When they arrived

It was already morning and the sound has finally stopped." Oh shoot I forgot to record" Dipper said." Dipper trust me you do not want to record what just happened earlier" Skyla said. "And I gotta go" Skyla said and floated back into the forest."Skyla,why don't you stay with us in the Mystery Shack" Dipper asked. "Really,then I'm in" Skyla said then her hair turned brown and her tail became legs and she wore blue pants with a black jacket with an owl design wrapped around hea waist and she wore black shoes. "Now I could fit in with you two" Skyla said. "woo hoo" Mabel said and fell asleep.

THE END

Credits

-Story by: GH08T

-Dipper by: Alex Hirsch

-Mabel by: Alex Hirsch

-Skyla by: Zanykat0

-Living design of Skyla by: GH08T

glsshu'v rnghvw vlvwhu lv vmbnd


	3. Episode 3 Grudge of the forgotten

It was finally the next day in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls after yesterday's Banshee incident Dipper and Mabel weren't able to sleep and they're still tired still tired so they both went to bed but Skyla has her own plans. She went downstairs and saw Wendy apparently she scared her by Making the pictures of the magazine she was reading attack her but was able to destroy each picture using a fire axe that was under the counter."dang it" Skyla said and Wendy was frightened to see another ghost after the whole incident at dusk 2 dawn (yes that's how to spell it if you guys didn't know). Next she tried Soos but everytime she tried it wouldn't work

He was just not scared. In fact when he saw her he didn't even panic like it was normal for it to happen."Well that's what I get for trying to scare someone for fun" Skyla said and phased through the roof to get back into Dipper and Mabel's room. Skyla was a ghost who was a very curious yet nice person but she gets bored very easily. She looked around Mabel's bed and saw a watermelon bucket filled with candy. "Summerween candy its been a while since I tried one" Skyla said and ate the candy but it just phased through her."I'll have to make myself solid for a sec" Skyla said and changed the color of her white hair brown and her tail turned into legs and she wore blue pants with a black with an owl design wrapped around her waist and was able to eat a piece of candy."worth it" Skyla said and tried to phased through the floor but walked down through the stairs instead and went into the living room to watch tv. Then Grunkle Stan walked into the room with lots of money inside his suit and hat."Hi Grunkle Stan" Skyla said focusing on watching the duck-tective. When Grunkle Stan saw her he started to back away slowly then he started running until she appered by the door and he crashed into her."Grunkle Stan why are you running like when you abandoned me" Skyla said and felt sad."Amanda I thought you were dead and I'm sorry for leaving you Grunkle Stan said while trying to get back to the Mystery Shack."did you say my name was Amanda?" Skyle said then her brown hair turned white and her legs turned back into a tail and her eyes turned fully white. "AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU COULD NOT REMEMBER ME EVEN AFTER I FORGAVE YOU. YOU FORGOTTEN ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING" Skyla shouted and symbols started to appear from the ground."RAMIHI NOROKO LONTORO MEREK TOBE DERES NAKIRIOTO" Skyla chanted then Everything around them started to float and floating trees started to surround him and Skyla phased through the trees."You deserve this" Skyla said and then she started crying black tears and became very terrifying with sharp teeth,a gigantic jaw,and her face now yurned into a skull. Then half of the trees surrounding stan became a gigantic spear."Prepare to die" Skyla said with a demonic voice. Until Dipper and Mabel went there and Dipper read from his journal."STUNCEA MANKARA PARALYTICA" Dipper and Mabel chanted and the spell stunned Skyla and it made her unconscious.

When Skyla woke up

she was lying down in Soos' room in her human form and Dipper,Mabel,and Grunkle Stan was with her."what happened between you Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked. "I don't want to talk about it" Skyla said in anger. "It all started many years ago before you two were born"

Flashback

Skyla was a hard worker but no one noticed her before I hired Soos and Wendy and even my workers would not notice her it was like she was invisible to everyone and she didn't make any friends and even when she stayed outside in plain sight no one would notice her so one day nothing was in order and the house was not clean and Skyla was missing so I went around the woods until I reached the center of the woods and I saw her hanging from a tree with a rope tied around her neck with words on the tree saying "now I can never be seen again" sonI went home feeling guilty for what I've done.

Flashback ends

"So it was all those years ago that started this grudge" Dipper said."After that I was hoping that he would at least visit me once but he never came. Yet after all those years I forgave you but you still forgot me" Skyla said in a very sad tone and a tear fell from her left eye. "Kid after those many yaers ago I tried to never make that mistake again by giving more attention to the kids. In fact that's another reason I threw a party at the Mystery shack" Grunkle Stan said." I now forgive you again" Skyla said and smiled."So who wants Pizza?" Grunkle Stan said and they all went to Grunkle Stan's car to go to the pizza joint nearby.

THE END

CREDITS

-Skyla by: zanykat0

-Grunkle Stan by: Alex Hirsch

-Dipper and Mabel by: Alex Hirsch


	4. Episode 4 who scared the crows?

It was a another day in the mysterious town of Garvity falls and the three Pines siblings were watching tv while Grunkle Stan was buying something."I'm bored let's watch something else" Skyla moaned then Dipper changed the channel."Kids I need your help" Grunkle Stan while trying to pull out something from his truck. Then they went outside."what is it?" Skyla asked while floating above the item. "is it a supernatural item?" Soos asked." Soos you've been hanging out with those kids for too long" Grunkle Stan said."hey" Skyla said thinking its an insult then turning into her human form."Sorry Skyla" Grunkle Stan said while assembling a scarecrow.

When Grunkle Stan was finished in fixing a scarecro

When Grunkle Stan was finished he went back inside to watch tv. The scarecrow had a type of ripped cloak on it's back and it wore an dirty and torn up black suit that is missing a tie and it's head was a pumkin with absolutely no designs."dudes I feel like something strange is going to happen" Soos said."come on Soos whats the worst that could happen" Skyla said while transforming into her ghost form and started floating on top everyone."okay I'm bored lets go back inside" Skyla said then everyone followed her back inside.

The next day

Dipper woke up and went outside to see Grunkle Stan's car burning and he saw the scarecrow was facing the wrong direction and was in a different spot then Mabel and Skyla went to Dipper and was a bit shocked to see Grunkle Stan's car burning to the ground." Maybe o what's his name was right,something is going on here" Skyla said and Grunkle Stan came out and when he saw his car burning he dropped his coffee mug after seeing his car burn down.

In the video camera room (yes the Mystery Shack has a camera room)

Dipper checked through the videotape of yesterday at midnight."Hello I'm Dipper and welcome to Dipper's guide to the unexplained and I'm here with my two sisters Mabel and Skyla" Dipper said focusing the camera on Mabel playing rock,paper,scissors with Skyla."anomaly number 445 the burning car" Um Dipper look at the camera" Mabel said and when Dipper looked a the time of the camera it was 12:05 and the scarecrowwas gone."what the?" Dipper said and when he looked close he saw a smiley face on the Pumkin head of the scarecrow which jumpscared him. Then suddenly the power went of and Dipper was still recording. Then Skyla turned into her ghost form and she glowed in a bright violet color. When Dipper checked his watch they saw it was 12:30."no,no,no" Mabel said while Dipper was facing her and they heard footsteps. "What was that" Mabel said covering her head in her sweater and cowering in fear then the footsteps stopped."come here" the scarecrow said while his hand broke thought the floor and nearly caught Dipper. "Come on" Skyla said while bring making Dipper and Mabel phase through the ceiling."at least were safe" Dipper said."Not exactly" the scarecrow said and came out of the shadows." why do you want to hurt us" Dipper asked. "I was cursed to kill anyone who purchased me and the only way to lift the curse on you is to sell me but there is no way you'll live" the scarecrow said. Then Dipper grabbed the journal and opened a page." temponicus transporticus forwara" Dipper chanted and fast forwaded time till it was six in the morning. "We did it,yay" Mabel said while coming out of her sweater then she fell unconscious."Mabel is right we did it" Dipper said in happiness but also fell unconscious. Soon after Grunkle Stan sold it to a tourist at a very unreasonable price and everything was back to normal.

In the woods

"The mission has failed" Soos said talking to a hologram from his watch."they shall end soon just have patience my apprentice" The hologram said and disappered.

THE END ?

Taht saw ohw ?

Credits

Story by: GH08T

Skyla by: Zanykat0

Human form of Skyla by: GH08T

Official characters of Gravity falls by: Alex Hirsch

Hey guys thanks fro supporting my stories and the titles of my stories were actually gotten from both sudden strike of imagination and a bit of Gravity Falls episodes. This story was my sudden strike of imagination after playing the game "five nights at freddy's" and trust me for those who get scared easily I request that you should not play that game it will scare your soul right out of you. So thanks for reading don't forget to follow,like,favorite,or all three so fairfarren and see you next time.


	5. Episode 5 music from the unknown

It has been many weeks since the last incudent but they were able to get over it. They now have a family of sorcerers who live beside them as neighbors. It wa practically a good thing that they weren't evil. Today Mabel decided to look around under her bed and she found a music box with a golden question mark on top."Dipper look at this" Mabel said. Dipper then closed his journal and looked at the music box."who owns this?" Dipper asked. "I don't know" Mabel said."so what cha looking at?" Skyla asked and when they showed her the music box she was scared out of her life And she hid herself downstairs."why is she so afraid of it? Mabel whatever you do don't open that music box" Dipper said and kept on checking his journal for answers. Then Mabel opened it and it played the Gravity falls theme song. The sky suddenly went dark and thunder started to strike multiple houses. The thunder cloud created a circle and it surrounded the Mystery shack."Mabel I told you not to open it" Dipper said."Sorry I was just curious" Mabel said. Then dark hooded figures appeared from the sky terrorizing the town."what are those?" Mabel asked. Dipper looked through the pages until he found a page with they're image saying:

The Reapers or Demons

I've been studying them for sometime and I recently found out they only appear if the song of dark magic is played. Be warned if you summoned them then you will be attacked as well.

Weakness: Holy water

After reading that page they decided to go to Grunkle Stan."Grunkle Stan we need your Holy water" Dipper said and Grunkle stan gave them they're water guns filled with holy water. They started firing more and more untile each one was destroyed. But then cracks started to appear from under the ground and they were glowing purple. And more of them started to appear. We need to close that box.

In the Mystery Shack

Purple light was emiting from Dipper and Mabel's room and they tried to close the music box but it was covered in a field of purple energy with music notes. Then Mabel noticed the bottome section of the box was not protected so she grabbed he golf club and shot the golfball which hit the wall and then hit the cover of the box which sealed it. The spirits and cracks were disappearing and the sky was turning back to normal. Then Mabel went to the bottomless pit an threw it down but it did not come back unlike the last few things that were thrown in there. So they went back to the Mystery Shack and started

Looking for Skyla.

THE END ?

Ezilaer em edam ouy

Credits

Original characters by:Alex Hirsch

Skyla by: GH08T


	6. Episode 6 dark daydreams

Dipper's POV

I woke up in my room but I felt like something is different. I've noticed that the symbol on my hat is a triangle and I noticed everything is upside down. I walked to the stairs to find everything back to normal exept no one was around exept Skyla. "Hey Dips did you hide that box yet?" Skyla said repeating it over and over again as if it was just a recorded message. I looked at the journal it had nothing inside or outside."what is happening here?" I asked and when I opened the door I found myself in Scuttlebutt island and I saw all the other things me and Mabel did. "Where am I?" I asked."well,look who finally decided to show up" A voice said. When I follewed the voice it led me into Grunkle Stan's memories. But then I saw a violin playing on its own. When I went closer I noticed everything went dark and I found myself back in my room exept I had no shadow."Dipper you have to wake up" Tyrone said after his face suddenly appeared on the wall. Tyrone tried to talk but he was glitching and suddenly Rumble appeared and tried to attack me. Luckily I was able to escape but found myself inside the spooky part of the woods on where I found the journal. I heard metal banging on something and when I went to it I saw the Gideon robot which tried to attack me but I went inside I found myself in the area on where the wax figures of the mystery shack was placed. Luckily nothing was there exept the melted Abraham Lincon wax figure. Then it suddenly went back together. "Dear boy where have you been you know I should help you find the exit of this dream" The wax figure said. "Where am I?" I asked."well isn't it obvious,your in a dream created by a machine that your uncle built. The wax figure then typed in the code of the vending machine which opened a secret doorway behind it. They went down the stairway and found Mabel with her hair covering her face standing in they're way. She then moved the hair to the side to see fully white eyes and a large smile on her face. She then became thinner and taller and she now had a monstrous jaw. "Hello,brother" Mabel said with an evil grin and her head became upside down and then she tried to reach Dipper. The wax figure was blocking her way and Dipper was able to get to the Elevator which brought him into the room on where the portal was. He saw all the creatures he fought were blocking his way and they started to try an attack Dipper but he was able to get away and he went into the portal.

Through the Portal

Dipper suddenly woke up at 6:00 am and Mabel was still asleep and Skyla was playing with a yo-yo. He checked his journal and everything was back. He checked the blank pages and they all had writing and more creatures in it."I've got a lot of things to do today and for the entire summer" Dipper said and closed the book.

THE END

Seramthgin

credits:

-Original characters of Gravity falls by:

Alex Hirsch

-Skyla by: Zanykat0

Hey guys another new story and I really have a lot more to do so the next stories are going to focus on Dipper,Mabel,and Skyla three years later. So thanks again for supporting me and I forgot to mention in my adventure time stories in the final episode that it has been a really fun ride and I enjoyed entertaining you I think thats how you think about my stories. So thats all,fairfarren till the next story


	7. Episode 7 darkening and illumination

Mabel,Dipper,and Skyla return to Gravity falls after three years due to Dipper's journal and Skyla's death. Since they could take care of themselves in Gravity Falls their parents allowed them to come back. Dipper has not changed but now wears a red shirt with grey sleaves and blue pants but other than that nothing has changed. Skyla apparently only changed by her new shirt being a purple shirt and a purple diamond necklace and now has a longer ghost tail and longer hair other than that nothing has changed. Mabel now just wears her sweaters on her waist and now had her braces removed and apparently almost every guy wanted to date her but she declined even though three years ago she was in her boy crazy phase. When they arrived they noticed the myster shack has not changed after three years. Dipper,Mabel,and Skyla went upstairs to now find three beds in the attic and a bookshelf hanging on the wall behind the 2nd bed. They then layed they're things on the bed and started unpacking. Dipper apparently got a new Video camera and went to the woods because he's been dying for another adventure.

In the woods

Dipper's POV

I was hoping to find something new but nothing really came up. I just kept on searching around until it finally became dark so I went back to the Mystery shack. I was then caught in some type of white triangle. I then noticed everthing went grey then Bill cypher appeared."welcome back Pine tree, I hope you like my hospitality" Bill said. "Let me go" I said while struggling to break free."I believe that could be arranged but first things first" Bill said and punched Dipper."thats for ruining my freedom deal but now I would have to give my powers to you cause I'm not giving it to star eye." Bill said."I need you to beat star eye and in return I'll let you keep does powers or you can get one wish so I'm counting on y-" Bill said but was sucked by the red sky."hello gravity falls ,lil old me has returned" Gideon said while coming out of those clouds."if I could just control these powers I could fire" I said then threw a blue fureball which made Gideon fall to the other side of town.

In the other side of town

Dipper looked around and noticed Gideon was not there. Until his arms and legs could not move."hello boy" Gideon said while floating around Dipper. Gideon apparently now wearing a black suit with a blue v neck shirt inside and he now has a charm with a triangle in it and he also became a bit taller than three years ago. "I believe this belongs to me" Gideon said while grabbing Dipper's journal."Give that back" I said."sorry boy but this belongs to me but I'll do you a favor" Gideon said and started crushing Dipper's body with his telekenitic powers."Un devera ne morta na magister mentium magister mentium" Dipper said and released a large amount of energy which destroyed the journal and Gideon's charm." My powers" Gideon said then Dipper grabbed him and punched him which knocked him out.

A few monents later

Gideon then entered the squad car to go back to prison and somehow everything went grey again and Bill cypher appeared."well pine tree have you decided" bill asked."I think I'm gonna keep it" I said. "Okay but if you have problems just summon me so best of luck pine tree" Bill said and disappeared and I noticed I was back at the mystery shack. So I just went back inside to notice Mabel was having another sleepover at Candy's place and that Skyla was playing with her phone while floating around the room. So I just went to bed and fell asleep not minding the fact that Skyla was playing her loud game with full volume.

THE END

Look back three times or look in te mirror then your secrets are found

CREDITS

Official characters: Alex Hirsch

Skyla: Zanykat0


	8. Episode 8 shanty of the robot pirate

Dipper had already given the powers back to Bill after the last incident involving gideon despite the multiple tricks played before.

Mabel wanted Dipper to come with her to another restaurant called Ye ship of Ye seven seas.

It is a famous restaurant in Gravity falls that was pirate themed but the service was also pirate themed (what I mean by that I mean it was really bad).

Dipper went in and Mabel rushed in quickly until old man Mcgucket pushed her an grabbed Dipper's journal.

"Hey give that back" Dipper said but sadly he got away.

"don't worry Dipper I'm ninety-nine percent sure that he can't read and besides we could get it back tomorrow" Mabel said until Skyla arrived looking very tired.

"hey *pant* guys *pant* I wanted to come and I was about to ask you if I can come *pant* with you *pant* guys" Skyla said looking very tired from running.

"Um,Skyla you know you could have just texted us so I could go back and pick you up or you could have flied here" Dipper said.

"well,that's okay cause I'm here" Skyla said.

They then went inside the place and they saw a large animatronic pirate on the stage with a gold painted plastic hook as his left hand.

"woah,that looks cool" Skyla said and then followed Dipper and Mabel to the table.

After eating

They finished eating the somehow disgustingly named yet very tasty food but then had a sudden urge to go to the restroom which somehow led to each of them falling asleep inside the stalls.

1:00 am

Dipper woke up to the sound of the bathroom speaker.

Dipper then got out of the room and Skyla and Mabel followed.

"Uh,Dipper what time is it?" Mabel asked while looking like she was about to puke.

"Um, one o cl-" Dipper said until a metallic soun coming from the animatronic was heard.

"WelcomeWelcome Lalalandlubberberbers to ye ship of yeyeye seven seas" The robot pirate said while slowly moving his head which was facing everyone.

"I'm yeyeye strongest and ye biggest pipipirate that ever lived and me name is Metalhead ye pirate, now its timetimetimetime to WALK YE PLANK" Metalhead said.

He then replaced his left plastic hook arm with a large cannon that was already loaded with a cannon ball.

"Mabel we better run" Dipper said while Skyla followed.

"Memememetalhead ye pirate does not go down without a fight lalalandlubbers" Metalhead said and he then fired which nealy hit them.

"Ye landlubbers are not going to live after ye" Metalhead said while aiming again but Dipper then threw a spoon at its throat which made it malfunction.

"put a sock in it bolts for brains" Mabel said while placing the spatula on its neck.

"Ye metalhead w-" Metalhead said until its head then blew up.

"well thats that" Skyla said in her ghost form appearing from the robot.

"It looks like Skyla blew the head off" Dipper said.

"actually there was a self destruct button on the neck which Mabel hit with her spatula,yet I saw a microchip that controled the robot but the only person that could make this is old man Mcgucket" Skyla said.

Dipper's was suddenly getting images until he remembered the writer's computer and the eight letter password.

"it all makes sense,The password was Mcgucket and old man Mcgucket is the writer of the journals" Dipper said.

"Dipper lets get your journal back...Tomorrow" Mabel said and she then passed out.

THE END

credits

Official characters: Alex Hirsch

Skyla: Zanykat0

Metalhead ye pirate: GH08T

Hey guys I'm finally back with a new episode of Welcome to gravity falls and this episode was sort of inspired by the FNAF (five nights at freddy's) character Foxy the pirate of pirate's cove. And this is my new new way of writing my stories now so I hope you enjoyed and as always I'll see you next time Ba-bye!


End file.
